Quand des frères s'occupent du problème de l'Apocalypse
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Dean donne un conseil à Castiel. Cela conduira à une chose à laquelle aucuns d'eux ne s'attendaient. - léger Destiel


Salut, tout le monde

Voici ma première fanfiction sur Supernatural qui ne m'appartient absolument pas

Voici la version corrigée désolé s'il reste des fautes.

**Résumé : **Dean donne un conseil à Castiel. Cela conduira à une chose à laquelle aucuns d'eux ne s'attendaient - léger Destiel

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Quand des frères s'occupent du problème de l'Apocalypse **

Castiel était un ange du Seigneur. Il aimait son Père comme il se devait de l'aimer pourtant il se retrouvait à douter de lui. L'apocalypse avait été lancé par Lucifer qui essayait de persuader Sam Winchester d'accepter de devenir son véhicule. Et de l'autre côté; il y avait Michel et les autres anges voulant que tous se passe comme son Père l'avait écris. Castiel avait vécu de nombreuses guerres par le passé pourtant aucunes d'elles n'avaient été aussi dur que celle-ci. Il se battait contre ses propres frères et sœurs.

-Castiel ? appela une voix inquiète s'approchant de lui

Castiel leva la tête plongeant ses yeux bleus ciel dans ceux verts forêt de Dean Winchester. Le jeune homme châtain était inquiet pour lui. Sam, le petit-frère de Dean, s'était assoupi laissant son frère seul avec son ange gardien.

-Dean. Comment va Sam? demanda Castiel qui considérait Sam comme un ami alors que pour son protégé il ressentait quelque chose de tellement fort sans pour autant réussir à savoir quoi exactement

-Sam va bien. Il se repose. Toute cette histoire d'apocalypse avec Lucifer l'épuise. Mais toi comment vas-tu? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. dit Dean ne mâchant pas ses mots

-Je vais bien. Il est juste dur de devoir tuer mes propres frères et sœurs. confia Castiel

Il était sûr que Dean pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait au vue du puissant lien fraternel l'unissant à Sam. Il avait déjà vendu son âme à un démon pour sauver son frère de la mort. Et Castiel était sûr que Sam serait capable de pareil folie si cela signifiait pouvoir sauver son frère.

-Honnêtement Cas, je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu fais pour les tuer. Cela doit être vraiment très dur pour toi. dit Dean en prenant ses mains dans les siennes

-Oui. dit Castiel alors que la tristesse et la peine faisaient brillé ses yeux

-Cas, je ne suis pas doué pour les sentiments contrairement à Sam. Il te dirait de parler de ce que tu ressens de mettre des mots dessus sinon cela va te bouffer de l'intérieur. dit Dean

-Me bouffer de l'intérieur? répéta Castiel qui comprenait pas son expression

-Ouais. Tu vas regretter de ne pas en avoir parler. Tu vas sûrement t'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu l' avais fait. lui expliqua Dean

Castiel se plongea dans ses pensées suite aux mots de Dean qui resta un moment avec lui avant d'aller se coucher. Il resta longtemps plonger dans ses pensées avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Le lendemain il était de retour sans que personne ne se doute qu'il soit parti durant la nuit.

XxxXxxX

Le dénouement final de l'apocalypse arriva enfin laissant Dean, Bobby Singer et Castiel face à Lucifer dans le corps de Sam. Lucifer et Michel se faisaient face sur le terrain vague où Dean venait d'arriver au volant de Baby, son Impala chérie. Castiel était apparut avec Bobby. Castiel tenait dans sa main une bouteille rempli d'un cocktail d'huile sacrée. Bobby venait justement d'allumer la mèche de sa « bombe angélique » prévu pour Michel, dans le corps d'Adam Milligan ; qui ne voulait pas laisser Dean parler à Sam pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison et ainsi reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

-Tête de cul! s'exclama Castiel avant de lancer la « bombe angélique » sur Michel

Michel ne bougea pas regardant la bombe arrivait sur lui. Lucifer regarda cela avec ennui et surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Castiel. La bombe allait bientôt percuter Michel quant la mèche s'éteignit brusquement et la bouteille ne tombe dans une main couleur café. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le possesseur de cette main. Ce-dernier transforma l'ancienne bombe en une bouteille de bière blonde.

-Raphaël! s'exclamèrent Michel et Lucifer surpris de voir le voir et ne cachant pas non plus leur déplaisir de le voir intervenir dans ce qui devait être leur combat

-Quoi encore un emplumé?! Je veux juste parler à mon frère, ce n'est pas compliquer à comprendre! s'exclama Dean se remettant du choc de l'apparition de l'Archange

-Et moi, je veux parler à mes frères donc prend cette bière et tais-toi, Winchester. dit Raphaël en lui laissant la bouteille qu'il rattrapa au vol

Dean se retrouva avec une bière dans les mains alors que Raphaël se tournait vers ses frères Lucifer et Michel. Castiel regardait ses trois frères ne sachant pas ce qu'allait faire Raphaël. Il se demandait aussi quel parti il allait prendre celui de Lucifer ou de Michel ou bien le leur. S'il était honnête, Castiel ne devrait absolument pas compter sur le fait que Raphaël se range de son côté ou de celui de Lucifer. Il était sûr qu'il prendrait celui de Michel après tout ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux.

-Raphaël, mon frère. Que viens-tu faire ici? C'est mon combat contre Lucifer. dit Michel

-Serais-tu sourd, Michel? Je viens de te dire que je suis venu parler avec Lucifer et toi. dit calmement Raphaël

-Discuter avec nous? Que nous vaux le plaisir de cette idée? demanda Lucifer d'un ton moqueur

Raphaël se détourna de ses deux frères pour porter toute son attention sur son cadet Castiel. Ce-dernier se savait pas sur quel pied danser à cause de sa venue tout comme le vieil humain à côté de lui. Castiel plongea son regard incertain et plein de question dans celui noisette de son grand-frère. Grand-frère qui a la surprise de tous lui sourit avec gentillesse.

-Raphaël, expliques-nous tes intentions. dit Castiel d'une voix laissant passé toute son incompréhension de ce que cherchait à faire son aîné

Raphaël se compta de sourire une nouvelle fois à sa cadet avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire :

-Ne crains rien, Castiel. Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi.

-Serais-tu contre moi, Raphaël? demandèrent Michel et Lucifer d'une même voix pleine de surprise teintait de colère

-Je ne suis pas non plus votre ennemi, mes frères. Non, Castiel m'a fait réalisé que tout ceci n'avait pas le moindre sens. dit-il

-Comment oses-tu remettre en doute les directives de notre Père?! Es-tu devenu toi aussi un mauvais fils?! s'exclama Michel plein de colère

-Et un nouveau mauvais fils. ricana Lucifer

Dean qui avait toujours sa bière dans la main se demandait vraiment quoi faire surtout en voyant la position qu'avait semble-t-il décidé de prendre Raphaël. Bobby était autant surpris que lui mais quelque part il était ravi que le nouveau venu ne soit pas contre eux. Il n'était pas assez fou pour croire pouvoir affronter trois Archanges même s'il avait un ange à ses côtés. Bobby avait confiance en Castiel tout comme Dean avait confiance en son ange gardien pourtant qui pouvait dire qu'il ne se retournerait pas contre eux pour ne pas avoir à se battre contre ses frères. Dean avait confiance en Castiel, il ne ressentait donc pas le doute de son père de substitution. Cependant, il était prêt à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre fin à cette maudite apocalypse qui avait déjà pris tant de vies innocentes.

-Arrêtez tous les deux. Castiel m'a ouvert les yeux. Nous avons été tous les trois de parfaits idiots. Michel, tu veux te battre contre Lucifer ton petit-frère. Et toi Lucifer, tu veux affronter ton grand-frère. Lucifer, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu dans cette cage mais cela a été suffisamment horrible pour que tu en viennes à faire cette guerre allant même jusqu'à tuer Gabriel. dit Raphaël en regardant ses frères dès qu'il parlait d'eux

-En effet, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Ne viens pas me parler de Gabriel, je sais très bien ce que je lui ai fait. dit Lucifer en regardant Raphaël ne lui cachant pas le moins du monde la peine qu'il ressentait à la pensée de la mort de Gabriel

-En gros, Lucifer est juste une victime. dit amèrement Dean

Aux mots de Dean, Bobby posa aussitôt un regard méfiant sur les Archanges et tout particulièrement Lucifer ayant peur de leur réaction. Lucifer se contenta de donner un regard noir à Dean. Castiel ne fit qu'esquisser un petite sourire quelque peu triste alors qu'il pensait à ce qui été arriver à Lucifer.

-Winchester contentes-toi de boire ta bière. Quant à toi Michel; je t'interdis de te battre contre Lucifer! ordonna Raphaël

-Depuis quand un petit-frère donne des ordres à son aîné? Surtout que tu m'ordonnes de désobéir aux ordres de Père. dit Michel remontait comme un coucou contre son frère

-Lucifer s'est retrouvé dans cette cage parce qu'il ne voulait pas aimé les êtres humains comme Père le voulait. S'il doit retourner dans cette cage alors le seul qui ne l'accompagnera pas sera Castiel. Il est le seul a aimer les humains comme Père nous l'a demandé. Michel ton rôle est celui de protéger le Paradis alors que moi c'est de soigner et sauver les vies de nos frères et sœurs pas de les combattre ou de les tuer. dit-il en regardant Michel droit dans les yeux le défiant de le contre dire

-Raphaël... Tu as raison. dit Michel après un long moment de réflexion

Quant il dit cela, il donna l'impression d'être un enfant pris la main dans le sac ce fait soutira un sourire amusé à Dean. Bobby ne put s'empêcher lui aussi de sourire. C'était amusant de voir un ange si puissant avoir l'air d'un enfant. Castiel fut autant amusé que ces amis. Lucifer était surpris par la position pris par Raphaël mais cela lui faisait aussi énormément plaisir. Il était heureux que ce-dernier admette si facilement que la cage avait été aussi horrible pour lui mais aussi qu'il reconnaisse avoir été aussi mauvais que lui envers les humains.

-Libérez vos véhicules et rentrons chez nous. dit Raphaël en regardant avec tendresse Lucifer et Michel

-Bonne idée. dit Michel prêt à libérer Adam de sa présence

-J'aimerai bien mais je te rappelle que Père m'a banni du Paradis. dit Lucifer avec comme de la tristesse dans la voix

Le Paradis, sa maison lui manquait comme la plupart de ses frères et sœurs mais si certains plus que d'autre. La vue de là-haut, lui manquait tout comme les paysages et les différents lieux où il aimait autrefois aller. Tout cela n'était pour lui rien de plus qu'un passer qu'il ne retrouverait jamais malgré toute la volonté de son frère Raphaël. Seul son Père pourrait lui permettre de rentrer mais le connaissant il pouvait toujours espérer en vain. Comme pour lui répondre, avant que qui que ce soit n'est eu le temps de faire le moindre geste ils furent envelopper dans un halo de lumière qui disparut avec les quatre anges laissant Bobby et Dean seuls et inquiets pour Sam et Castiel.

XxxXxxX

Raphaël, Michel, Lucifer et Castiel apparurent dans le Jardin où un homme leur faisait face avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Ils savaient d'avance que cet homme n'était personne d'autre que leur Père plus communément appeler Dieu. Ils avaient vraiment dû mal à croire qu'il était devant eux après tout le nombre d'ange qui l'avait vu se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Leur Père leur souriait avec douceur, tendresse et amour.

-Raphaël, Michel; vous êtes devenu bien sage, mes fils. Vous avez reconnu vos erreurs et réussi à aller au-delà de celles-ci pour le mieux. dit-il arrachant un éclat de fierté et de joie du regard de ses deux fils

-Merci, Père mais c'est Raphaël qui a fait le premier pas. dit Michel

-Et toi, le dernier. Vos pas étaient aussi important l'un que l'autre. dit son père avec toute la sagesse qui lui était caractéristique alors qu'il lui souriait avec tendresse

-Merci, Père. Mais c'est à Castiel que je dois le fait d'avoir fait ce fameux premier pas. dit Raphaël alors que le regard de son père se posait sur lui

-Je sais très bien le rôle que vous avez tous jouer dans cette histoire, Raphaël. Et je suis fier de vous, de ce que vous avez fait. dit leur Père les englobants de son regard avant de se poser tout particulièrement sur Lucifer

Lucifer le regarda avec surprise surtout quand il le vit s'approcher de lui. Son Père tendit la main vers lui et toucha son front avec deux de ses doigts. Il toucha son front et son pouvoir coula en lui touchant directement sa grâce. Lucifer ressentit tellement de sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis qu'il avait été banni du Paradis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passer en lui. Il sentit les doigts de son Père quittaient son front et quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermer.

-Tu n'es plus banni, Lucifer. dit son père comme pour répondre à sa question muette

-Pourquoi? demanda Lucifer qui ne comprenait pas ses raisons

-Tu as essayer de convaincre ton frère malgré le fait que Raphaël fut le celui qui réussit à le dissuader totalement. Tu mérites de revenir au Paradis auprès de tes frères et sœurs. dit son Père

-Merci, Père. dit Lucifer sa voix se brisant presque sous l'émotion

Leur Père se tourna ensuite vers Castiel qui était tout aussi incertain que ses frères l'avaient été sur ce que leur père pensait d'eux. Mais comme pour eux, il se contenta de lui sourire. Un sourire qui lui fit énormément chaud à son cœur. Il était sûr que ses frères avaient ressenti exactement la même chose que lui.

-Castiel. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as suivis ton cœur te mettant tes propres frères et sœurs à dos sans que cela ne t'empêche de continuer à faire ce qui te semblait être le mieux. Et surtout, tu as su trouver les mots pour toucher tes frères. lui dit Dieu

-Merci, Père. Malheureusement je ne les ai trouver que trop tard et il y a eu énormément de morts dans cette apocalypse comme Gabriel pour ne citer que lui. dit Castiel qui était heureux de ne pas avoir bafouiller face à son Père

-C'est vrai. Avec mort nous avons décider de les ramener à la vie. Ils ne se souviendront de rien. Ils reprendront leur vie comme avant. Lucifer, je suis sûr que Gabriel a très envie de te revoir. Et toi, Castiel ce sont tes amis humains qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Allez-y, mes fils; je suis fier de vous. dit Dieu avant de disparaître les laissant seuls

XxxXxxX

Castiel était retourné auprès de Dean et Sam ainsi que Bobby. Il les avait rassuré sur ce qui s'était passé quand la lumière l'avait emporté. Castiel était content que ses amis aillent bien. Adam accepta que Dean le déposa quelque part où il suivrait sa propre voie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire comme ses demi-frères. La fin de l'Apocalypse fut fêté autour d'une bonne bière et d'un bon barbecue. Ils passèrent un super moment pendant que Crowley prenait le poste Roi des Enfers pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Au fait, Cass. Qu'est-ce que tu as raconté à Raphaël pour le faire changer à ce point? demanda Dean avec curiosité

-Si tu savais... dit Castiel en regardant le ciel

Dean comprit qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de savoir mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il était trop heureux. Sam n'était plus possédé par Lucifer et n'avait absolument pas perdu son équilibre mental. Bobby était en parfaitement santé et toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même. Adam était en vie et suivait son propre chemin. Et, Castiel semblait plus en paix que durant l'Apocalypse.

XxxXxxX

-_Il peut te paraître courageux de laisser Michel et Lucifer s'entre-tuer pourtant le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une_. dit Castiel avant de quitter le Paradis pour rejoindre Dean et Sam laissant Raphaël avec ses pensées

* * *

**La citation:**

" Le vrai courage n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en éparger une." - dit par Gandalf à Bilbon Sacquet dans Le Hobbit : le voyage inattendu

* * *

Une Reviews ?


End file.
